


Perfection is spelt without ‘U’

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Boy’s in love, Domestic Boyfriends, Polyamory, Tsukishima is perfect as well, four boyfriends, four boys in love, luckily he doesn’t break up with his perfect boyfriends, slightly Tsukishima Kei centric, tsukishima feels he isn’t enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133
Collections: Flaws, One shots





	Perfection is spelt without ‘U’

Perfection is just one of the many words that is spelt without ‘U’. Call it word play, I don’t care, but that is how Tsukishima feels about his current relationship with 3 upperclassmen who he had met during a few of the training camps he had gone on during his volleyball days. It is awkward and weird all at once. They were older than him, yet he towered over them. It wasn’t fair, or at least that is what he felt.

No one criticised him for his height. It is a given advantage in volleyball, not to mention that many girls like tall guys. It was just that way. He went to training camp to only find out that 3 seniors from 2 different schools are dating each other. His mind is simply blown by how open minded his seniors were. Usually, it isn’t very accepted in society. He hasn’t figured himself out yet so he just decided to join in their practices at the 3rd gym every night until they had to return to Miyagi prefecture where his home is.

Long distance is definitely a big no-no.

A year passed and nothing has changed except that Bokuto and Kuroo have graduated the school. They do come for the occasional training camps to help with their underclassmen. Tsukishima would then often loiter around the place before settling in a dark quiet place somewhere in the school. He doesn’t know how to feel about all these feelings swirling inside of him, but he would suppress them at all costs.

Enjoying the cool night breeze, he closed his eyes to get the full experience of the night wind. That is until he felt a presence beside him which causes him to open his eyes and look to the side. The messy bed head is hard to forget — Kuroo Tetsurou. “Why aren’t you practicing Tsukki? Aren’t you guys planning on going to the nationals once again?” Kuroo asks as he gazes up at the starless night.

Tsukishima shrugs, “It doesn’t matter doesn’t it? Plus, aren’t you supposed to be accompanying your boyfriends right now?” Kuroo lies down on the grass patch, Hands behind his head supporting it. “Yea, I supposed but aren’t you feeling a little lonely?” Kuroo asks, not really intending any offence.

Tsukishima scoffs, “What am I? 8? I am not that desperate for company.” “Well then maybe I’m desperate for your company, join our relationship.” Kuroo just uttered that so nonchalantly. Tsukishima’s eyes widen to the size of saucers. “You must be out of your mind.” Tsukishima mutters as he stares at Kuroo in disbelief. “I’m not.” Kuroo looks at Tsukishima in the eyes, determined, yet at the same time, respectful.

That was how they got together and now they were outside running errands. Tsukishima is in a hoodie, hands stuffed into his pockets and his eyes just gave off the ‘don’t fuck with me’ aura. “Those boys are so tall and cute.” One of the girls in the supermarket squeals. Tsukishima just pulls his hood even lower than it was.

He somehow hated being in public, things never ever goes well outside, especially if you’re with people as chaotic as Bokuto and as crazy and Kuroo. It is never a good mix, yet Akaashi is able to calm the two crazy heads down enough to not cause a nuisance in public areas as such.

Since Tsukishima towered over them, he would notice the small little things they didn’t. He is no setter but nothing gets past him as well. This is his first relationship and no matter what it didn’t matter because practice makes perfect.

Kuroo who isn’t much shorter than him, pulls him into a kiss, so passionate and hit that Tsukishima heard gasps from the passers-by. Tsukishima melts into the kiss as their tongues tangle together, fighting for dominance, but Kuroo won all the time. It didn’t matter who initiated it. It was enjoying and hot all the same. Tsukishima could feel Kuroo tangling fingers in his hair. Kuroo loves to show off in ways like that.

That is until Akaashi pulled the older away from Tsukishima. Tsukishima averted his eyes as he pushes his spectacles up his nose bridge. He is 90% sure he is having a pretty red face right now. He places his hands to cover the blush he is having. Kuroo just has a smug look on his face, Akaashi probably lecturing him about the doing appropriate things at appropriate times. Bokuto is standing next to Akaashi. "How can they be so perfect?" Tsukishima mutters.

When he says he is lucky, he means it. Having 3 very good looking boyfriends and they all love and care for him all the same. He is never alone, especially when he is rushing papers for lectures. Akaashi is also in university, Bokuto and Kuroo are working for their respective firms. How much more perfect could this be? Then he realises, Perfection is spelt without 'U'. Perfection would only be reached if he isn't involved.

Tsukishima however is in too deep to leave the relationship, after all 5 years is no short amount of time. They continued shopping, Kuroo holding his hands like he is some kid, but he doesn't hate it. The stark difference between their body temperature makes him feel slightly warmer than he actually is.

They would go home and they would carry out their duties. Yes they have their various roles to play. Akaashi would be in the kitchen with Bokuto helping him. Kuroo would be working on his presentations for work. Tsukishima is often found staring at their perfect relationship. Well you know how when an accident occurs, and often there would be irrelevant people standing around and watching? Yea that was Tsukishima in their relationship.

No he doesn’t have problems or anything with the relationship per se, it’s just he is often looking over things, seeing the big picture. They are one week from their anniversary and honestly, Tsukishima has already planned something for that day to allow the 3 to spend some time together.

You call him perceptive, I call him stupid.

“Tsukki! Join us for dinner next week.” Kuroo hugs him from behind. The slight scent of the usual cologne that Kuroo wears drifts into Tsukishima’s senses. It was surprisingly refreshing. “Hmm, I’m busy next week.” Tsukishima hums out his answer. He would easily relax in their embrace, it is hard not to relax.

So the week passes, not much happening and well its finally their dinner date, minus Tsukishima. Tsukishima as gotten a mountain of alcohol stocked up in the fridge the day before. He is going to drink the night away. It is 7pm, his boyfriends all dressed up and ready to go. Tsukishima is clad in sweats and a white t-shirt, in front of him was a slice of strawberry cake. “Have fun at your plans, Kei!” Bokuto shouts cheerfully. Akaashi places a chaste kiss on Tsukishima’s forehead. Kuroo just places a peck on his lips and they all left.

Tsukishima took the chance to bring out all the alcohol and started drinking. It wasn’t really fast, like he was just chugging down all that alcohol, but it wasn’t slow either. Can after can as his eyes are glued to the television with some movie he didn’t care about playing. He kept drinking, and he is a very emotional drunk.

Crying his eyes out, he kept complaining about why he existed, and why he was in a relationship with 3 people who were already happy without him. Tears kept on streaming as he shouts as the television. The floor and table were full of empty cans. Tsukishima only grabbed more to drown himself in.

Just as he closes the fridge door, the front door opens and the 3 boyfriends came in laughing and smiling, talking about things. It totally contrasted with the crying Tsukishima in the hallway holding a can of alcohol. “Oh god! Tsukki! Didn’t you have plans? Damn that is a whole lot of alcohol.” Bokuto goes over to hug Tsukishima who is still crying.

“I should break up with them.” Tsukishima mutters and doesn’t even realise that his boyfriends are standing there in the house already. “Break up with who?” Kuroo asks, with a questioning look on his face. “Kuroo it isn’t nice-” Akaashi got cut off by Tsukishima saying all 3 of their names. It was dead silent, except for Tsukishima’s sobbing as he continued to drink the beer in his hands.

“What is this about? Is it true?” Bokuto asks as Tsukishima got himself out of Bokuto’s hold and made his way to the couch, crying and drinking while staring at the television that is still running. “He is just drunk. Look at how much alcohol he took.” Akaashi says. “Damn, he sure can drink if he is still standing after drinking so much.” Kuroo comments and help in cleaning up. They also pulled Tsukishima away from the alcohol and had him cleaned up and put into clean clothes. They made their way to bed with Tsukishima deep asleep. The 3 other boys look at each other as they cuddle with their youngest boyfriend.

“You think he meant it?” Bokuto asks with a pout. “Maybe.” Akaashi replied bluntly. “He is dead drunk. He probably won’t remember anything he said in that drunken state. He was so drunk he didn’t know we were there.” Kuroo says as his hands caress the pale skin of his boyfriend who is so goddamn wasted.

“I love him regardless.” Akaashi says, a fond smile up on his face. He can never abandon the actually emotional and easily shaken Tsukishima, despite the tough and cool demeanour. I mean don’t tell anyone I told you that, it is supposed to be a secret.

“You really don’t have to say that out loud, don’t we all fall for his charms?” Kuroo chuckles. “Tsukki is best boy.” Bokuto places a kiss on Tsukishima’s nose.

The love is in the air, you can’t even deny it.


End file.
